


Where Did It Go?

by PiercetheCas



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Self Harm, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Mike is concerned when he wakes up one morning with cuts lining his wrist. It becomes a normal occurrence, waking up with marks of his soulmate's pain.What he doesn't expect is the burning pain he feels one morning and the realization that his soulmate had been raped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Title is "Hold on 'Til May" by PTV.  
> -Cas

Mike should have been used to it. That's what he told himself. 

He should have been used to waking up with red marks lining his body, he should have been used to the feeling of numbness when he touched the areas even though each time he expected to feel pain because they looked like they would hurt, he knew his soulmate had to be hurting, mentally and physically.

Mike's family worried about him and his soulmate. They pitied him because he received such a fucked up soulmate, but Mike thought no matter who they were, they would be beautiful.

Vic gave him a sad look when he saw the new marks on Mike's forearm before he gathered Mike in a hug. Vic was the only person who didn't pity him for having a troubled soulmate, he told Mike it made his soulmate unbelievably strong.

Mike thought so too. Each morning he woke up with new cuts but at least he knew his soulmate was still alive even if he was hurting.

Mike always felt saddened when he looked at one mark in particular that had faded to a scar but was still visible, it was a word his soulmate had cut into his skin, 'worthless'.

Mike wanted to wrap his soulmate in his arms and tell them that they were worth the moon and the stars but Mike feared his soulmate wouldn't live long enough for them to meet.

What Mike hadn't been expecting was the morning he woke up with a burning pain coming from an area it shouldn't have been and Mike threw up when he realized what had happened. 

It was clear when Mike looked in the mirror and saw the Phantom bruises on his hips and wrists as well as red marks around his neck that his soulmate had been raped.

Mike hunched over the toilet and cried and nothing he thought could comfort him even Vic, who came in a few minutes later couldn't comfort him. He felt so helpless. His soulmate had been raped while he slept, unaware of what was happening.

Mike felt very sad and he knew he had established a connection with his soulmate which only happened when one needed saving, emergency saving.

Mike could hear the frantic cries of his soulmate and he sobbed in response, not able to speak. 

Mike curled into Vic as he felt all of his soulmate's pain before he promptly passed out.

Mike woke up in the hostpital surrounded by his family, who looked at him it teary eyes, even his dad.

"They found him Mike. He's here." Mike's mom croaked and Mike looked at them with wide eyes, his soulmate was there?

"Can I see him?" Mike asked softly and they nodded.

Mike took slow steps to his soulmate's room, nerves tingling as he knocked on the door hearing a soft 'come in'.

Mike's hands shook as he entered the room, gasping at the boy in front of him.

He knew it was his soulmate. His injuries matched Mike's, down to the red handprints on his throat.

Mike felt tears fill his eyes as he stared at the boy who stared back before he started sobbing and beckoned Mike closer.

Mike held the boy as he cried and his own eyes watered as he held his soulmate for the first time, and when his eyes caught a glimpse of his sheet he learned his name was Tony.

He was truly stunning. Long brown hair framing his face and cute glasses sitting on his nose. He had tattoos like Mike and a soft smile that made Mike melt.

"I'm Mike." Mike whispered, happy when Tony said his name in reply.

He had heard his voice in dreams but the reality was so much better, Tony's voice was as beautiful as his body. But his personality was amazing.

Mike spent every day with Tony as he recovered and he learned so much about Tony.

He learned that it was his uncle who had raped him, on his fucking birthday at that and Mike wanted to kill that guy but he felt relieved when Tony told him he was arrested.

When Mike brought up the cuts, Tony cried again before telling Mike he was depressed and lonely and needed an outlet.

"Promise me you'll hold on for me." Mike whispered, kissing Tony's wrist gently.

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> -Cas


End file.
